Picking up the Pieces
by Kiki102
Summary: Their family has been torn apart. It's up to Gibbs to keep the remainder of the family together. But will he have to do it alone? Established TIVA and MCABBY. Major charater  deaths.
1. Too Many Times

He'd been here too many times before. But that didn't lessen the pain any. Standing in autopsy, looking at the faces of people he loved. This time, five of them.

Tony DiNozzo, his senior field agent, joker, movie buff, damn good agent. Loyal to the last.

Ziva DiNozzo, ex-Mossad, tough, mother of three, assassin. Another damn good agent. A life saver.

Timothy McGee, expert with computers, kind hearted, smart. The youngest ever director of NCIS.

Rachel DiNozzo, fourteen, loud, smiley, mirror image of her mother.

Nathan DiNozzo, also fourteen, quiet, considerate, a mixture of his parents.

All gone. He could still remember finding out.

XOXOXOX

"Where's DiNozzo and Ziva?" he barked at his probie agent.  
"Dunno," Andi Cameron replied without looking up from her computer screen.  
"When they get in, tell DiNozzo that he know's which creek he's up without a paddle and then sit on them until I get back," Gibbs snapped, storming out of the squad room to get coffee.

Andi glanced at her watch. It was unlike Ziva and Tony to be this late. Family emergency perhaps? Maybe one of the kids had hurt themselves or was ill. Still, it was strange that they hadn't called in. Maybe she should call them. She decided against it. She'd just get an earful from Tony. Instead she went back to her report.

When Gibbs returned, carrying two cups of coffee, he was pissed to see two desks still empty. Where the hell were they? He picked up his phone and called Abby.

"Forensics."  
"Abs, do you know where DiNozzo and Ziva are?" he asked.  
"They're not in yet?" she asked. "McGee was supposed to be coming in with them because I had the car last night."  
Gibbs covered the phone and said, "Andi, you seen the Director?"  
"No," she replied.  
"Abs, he's not here," he said.  
"Tony's probably running late or something," Abby said. "They'll turn up."

Forty two minutes later, Gibbs' cell phone rang.  
"Gibbs," he said, answering on the second ring.  
"Special Agent Gibbs? It's Lieutenant Watson from the PD. We've a report of a car crash which falls under your jurisdiction. Two dead NCIS agents." Gibbs' blood ran cold. Tony and Ziva... But, did that mean McGee was dead too? And what about the kids?  
"Grab your gear," he said to Andi.  
"Where're we going?" she asked. He didn't reply.

Andi recgonsied the SUV as soon as they pulled up in the truck. She looked at her boss, but he didn't speak.  
"Agent Gibbs," one of the LEOs said. "There are five bodies in total. We found ID on the driver and front passenger then called you. We haven't checked the back passengers."

Gibbs ignored him and walked straight over to the smashed car. Tony was in the driver's seat, Ziva the passenger's. McGee behind Tony, Rachel between him and her brother Nathan. Andi came up quietly next to him.  
"Boss, there's five bodies," she said.  
"I know," he snapped.  
"No, there's _five_ bodies. Sarah's not here."

Sarah... The little girl who looked so like her father, the seven year old who'd worked her way into everyone's heart. Gibbs felt his pulse quicken. Was ther a chance? There was always a chance. He walked away from the car and pulled out his cell phone, dialing as he walked.

"Hello, this is Maria," a woman answered.  
"This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," he said. "Is Sarah DiNozzo there?"  
"Yes Agent Gibbs, her parents dropped her off this morning," Maria replied. "Is everything okay?" But he'd already hung up. She was alive.

XOXOXOX

Eventually, he managed to drag himself away from autopsy, allowing Ducky to do his job. Now for what would be the hardest part.  
"Gibbs, I'm really worried. McGee's not answering his cell," Abby said as soon as Gibbs entered her lab. Worry was etched in her face.  
"Abs..."  
"What is? What's happened?"

He guided her over to a chair and made sure she was sitting before he began.  
"Car crash," he explained. "Tony, Ziva, Rachel, Nathan and McGee."  
"Are they...?"  
"I'm sorry Abby," Gibbs said, hating every word, hating how it hurt her. "I'm so sorry."

"No..." Abby whispered, tears starting to slip down her face. "No, no, _no_!" He put his arms around her and held her, feeling the sobs rack her body. It made the moment so much worse that a little over a week they'd all been so happy.

XOXOXOX

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby cried, running into the squad room, dragging her husband behind her.  
"Abby!" McGee said, as he almost tripped over. Andi raised her eyebrows. By now she was accustomed to the forensic scientist's ways.

"Gibbs!" Abby repeated.  
"What is it Abs?" he asked.  
"Guess what?"  
"I hate guessing games."

Tony and Ziva walked into the squad room, in mid conversation. Abby spied them.  
"You two! Over here!" she said. Husband and wife exchanged glances, then did as ordered. Tony threw a glance at Andi, who shrugged. "We have something to tell you," Abby announced. "I'm pregnant!"

XOXOXOX

It had been a _long_ day. Gibbs would've liked nothing more than to relax in his basement with a bottle of bourbon to hand. Unfortunately, it wasn't an option. He'd picked Sarah up after school before, and had known her since she was a few hours old. The little girl was practically a mirror image of her father, and was not only like him in looks, but in her ways. She had the DiNozzo grin, the cheeky twinkle in her eyes, could rattle off movie quotes as good as her father, would prank her brother and sister mercilessly and had the same good heart underneath as her dad. Sarah and Tony were practically joined at the hip. There would be no easy way to tell her.

Sarah skipped out of school, grinning the grin which was so like her dad's when she saw him.

"Gibbs!" she cried, running towards him. Despite everything, Gibbs smiled as he crouched to hug the six year old currently racing towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
"You're coming home to stay with me," he replied.  
"Why?" Ever curious, just like DiNozzo.  
"I'll tell you when we get there," he said. Sarah looked at him suspiciously, she could tell he wasn't telling her everything. She'd always had a finely tuned radar for when something was wrong.

"Sarah," he began. "I need to tell you something, something bad."  
"Bad?" Sarah frowned. "Like when Goldie died?"  
"Bit worse than that," Gibbs said, remembering the tearful little girl telling him her goldfish had died.  
"Is it about why I'm here?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he said. "Sarah, your mom and dad and Rachel and Nathan were in a car crash."  
"Are they in hospital?"  
"No. No, they're not. Sarah, they were really badly hurt. Too badly hurt."  
"They're not coming back, are they?" Sarah asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"No kid, they're not," Gibbs said.  
"But... But I want them too!" she said, her eyes filling with tears.  
"So do I," he said, hugging her. "Believe me, so do I."


	2. Falling to Pieces

**Hey, just a quick note to say the Andi in this story isn't the same Andi as is in Missing You. I realised once I'd uploaded the last chapter that I forgot to say that. the Andi in Missing you is a red head and in her forties. The Andi in this story is blonde, in her thirties and a single mom. Originally they were going to be the same person but then I decided on going in a different direction with this story. Abby was originally going to die too but I thought that was a bit too dark. But don't worry, there will be lots of flashbacks with Tony, Ziva and McGee starting in the next chapter. Wow, so much for being a quick note... Anyhoo, enjoy! Reviews make me happy!**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

Andi wanted to scream. She'd been over every scrap of evidence a hundred times and still nothing. She'd snapped at the guys in the garage, been grumpy to the server when she bought her coffee this morning, and kicked her computer at least twice. She made it three times.

"They always tell me that doesn't work," Gibbs said, entering the squad room.

"Makes me feel better though," Andi replied.

"What's wrong?"

"All the evidence says it was an accident, that no one was to blame," she cried. "Everything!"

Gibbs looked at his remaining agent. He'd always had a soft spot for the blonde woman who'd joined the team when McGee was promoted to Director. He liked the way she could stand on her own two feet, and was able to stand up for herself against DiNozzo's jokes, and how good an agent she was. Mostly, he admired how she juggled her career and being a single mom to her nine year old daughter Rosie. Andi, like Abby, had become like a daughter to him.

"And I miss them," Andi said, getting to the root of the problem. She stood up. "I'm being stupid, amn't I?"

"No," he replied, hugging her. "I miss them too." Feeling his arms around her, Andi gave in and let her tears come. She'd been fighting them ever since she'd seen the SUV.

"I just wanted to find someone to blame," she sobbed. "So I could say it's your fault. But there isn't anyone!"

XOXOXOX

Gibbs frowned as he entered Abby's lab.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working," she replied.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her. Abby looked at him, her mascara and black eyeliner smudged from tears.

"Where should I be? My husband's dead, so are my two best friends. So where should I be Gibbs?" she snapped. "Cause right now, this is all I've got."

"You've got your baby Abs."

"_Our_ baby," Abby corrected him, starting to cry. "It was _our_ baby, mine and Timmy's."

XOXOXOX

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied, looking up. It was the mail man, the one Abby said was a vegan, whose name he'd forgotten.

"This came for Agent DiNozzo this morning. I didn't know what to do with it so I thought I'd give it to you."

'Thanks," Gibbs said, taking the envelope. He ripped it open and pulled out a single sheet of paper. The note was short: _Are you okay?_ But that writing looked damned familiar. He shook his head. Writing could easily look like someone else's. Thinking that way would bring no good for anyone. The dead are dead, you can't bring them back.

XOXOXOX

Gibbs hated being director, albeit temporarily. He'd hated it when Jenny made him acting director while she was in Europe once. Jenny. What he would give to have her with him right now.

Everything was slowly unravelling and he didn't know how to stop it.


	3. Stories

"I want a story," Sarah said. "Daddy always used to tell me a story, and he'd do all the voices. Mom couldn't do them right."  
"What kind of story?" Gibbs asked, sitting on the bed next to her.  
"One about mom and dad," she said. "A real one."  
"Did they ever tell you about when they told me they were getting married?" he asked. She shook her head.

XOXOXOX

"You tell him!"  
"No Tony, you tell him."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"It was your idea!"  
"You tell him!"

"Tell who what?" McGee asked, causing Tony and Ziva to jump in their seats.  
"Jeepers McGee! Don't creep up on us like that!" Tony said. "Thought you were Gibbs!"  
"Would it be a bad thing if it had been Gibbs?"  
"No," Ziva replied.  
"Yes," Tony said simultaneously.  
"No," Ziva repeated, looking pointedly at Tony.  
"Yes," Tony repeated, giving her a pointed look back.  
"You two are wierd," McGee shook his head and sat at his desk.

"Thought you would've figured that out by now McGee," Gibbs said.  
"Morning boss!" Tony said nervously. Gibbs looked at him suspiciously.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Me? Nothing," he replied unconvincingly. Ziva gave him a threatening look. "Uh, boss? Me and Ziva..." Tony looked at Gibbs' face. "I mean, Ziva has something to tell you."  
"Oh for goodness sake, you are such a scaredy bat!" Ziva exclaimed.  
"It's cat," McGee corrected.  
"Whatever!" Ziva replied. "We are engaged."  
"I'm going to get such a head slap amn't I boss?" Tony asked.  
"Yep."  
"Well, you might want to hold out on giving me it until she's finished."

"I'm pregnant, with twins," Ziva announced.  
"Still gonna get that head slap boss?"  
"Oh yeah."

XOXOXOX

"That was when mom was going to have Rachel and Nathan?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "They got married a few months later, then your brother and sister were born."  
"Tell me about the wedding!" Sarah said eagerly.  
"Another night," Gibbs smiled.  
"Okay," she replied reluctantly. "Night."  
"Night," he said, giving her a hug.

He went down to the basement, but didn't start working on his boat immediately. He poured himself a drink and stood, staring at the unfinished hull as he drank it. He could still remember the first time he saw Rachel and Nathan, a few hours old. He smiled at the memory.

XOXOXOX

"Tony! Tony, Tony, Tony!" Abby cried, leaping up and giving him a hug that almost strangled him.  
"Abs!" Gibbs said, seeing DiNozzo start to turn blue.  
"Sorry Tony!" Abby said, releasing him. "Are they okay? Ziva and the twins? What are they? Boys? Girls? Both? Who do they look like? What-"  
"Abby!" Gibbs interrupted. "Let him answer!"  
"They're fine," Tony replied. "One girl, one boy. I think they look like Ziva, she thinks they look like me."  
"Who was born first? And what are you going to call them?" Abby asked, cutting her next round of questions short after a warning look from Gibbs.  
"Rachel was born first and Nathan was second," Tony said.  
"Aw! They sound so cute!" Abby cried, throwing her arm around his neck again.  
"Abs! Can't breath!" Tony gasped.  
"Abby, don't make me start hitting you like I hit him," Gibbs threatened.  
"You wouldn't, would you?" Abby asked, spinning to face him. Gibbs shook his head.  
"Congratulations DiNozzo," he said.  
"Congratulations Tony," McGee echoed.  
"Thanks boss, probie, Abby," Tony grinned. "Do you want to see them?"  
"Yes," Gibbs and McGee answered before Abby had a chance to draw breath.

"Ziva!" Abby threw herself at her friend. "Congratulations!" Abby lept back before Gibbs could head slap her.  
"Congratulations Ziver," he said, hugging her.  
"Thanks," Ziva smiled. She lifted the little girl wrapped in pink from one of the cots beside her bed. "Tony, go and hold your son," she told him.  
"Yes ma'am," he replied, giving her a mock salute. He picked up the baby boy carefully, moving slowly.  
"It's a baby DiNozzo, not a bomb," Gibbs said. "You can hurt him much more than he can hurt you." Abby hung over Tony's shoulder, looking down at baby Nathan.

"He's sooo cute!" she exclaimed. Tony and Ziva smiled proudly.  
"Would you like to hold Rachel?" Ziva asked Gibbs.  
"Sure," he replied, taking her from her mother carefully. "Hey little girl," he said, holding her confidently. "She looks just like you Ziva."

XOXOXOX

Rachel had always looked like her mom. Peas in a pod, Tony used to say until Ziva was fed up of him refusing to explain what that meant and threatened to head slap him if he ever mentioned it again. Nathan was different, you could see both his parents in his looks, in his brown hair, tanned skin and dark green brown eyes. Gibbs sighed, put down his makeshift glass, and picked up a piece of sandpaper.


	4. A Name From The Past

Gibbs stared, unseeing, at his computer screen. It had been three days since their world had been torn part, and he was waiting for someone from social services to arrive to discuss Sarah. In his mind it wasn't up for discussion. Sarah was family. He would take care of her. He, Abby and Andi were the only family Sarah had left. Well, unless you could count Eli David, who had never so much as seen his grandchildren. Gibbs miled slightly at two memories. One of Ziva mixing up social services and social security. The other was of Tony saying "He doesn't like me very much, does he?" about Eli David, after the director of Mossad had ranted to Ziva about marrying Tony in an MTAC call.

He was brought back to the present by the ringing of a cell phone. It wasn't his. Andi had hers in MTAC with her. It sounded like it was coming from Tony's desk. He frowned. DiNozzo's cell was in the evidence locker, along with Ziva, McGee, Rachel and Nathan's. So why was there a ringing coming from the bottom drawer?

Gibbs opened it, digging through the boxes of medals Tony had accepted for him over the years. Hidden at the bottom, he found the ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" he said, flicking it open. "Hello?" No reply. Then whoever was on the other line hung up. Gibbs frowned at the phone. The number wasn't in the contacts, there was no caller ID. He sat back down at his desk, trying to find who the phone was registered to. Eventually, after taking three times as long as it would've taken McGee or Abby, he found it. He stared at the screen, pulling back involuntarily. A name from the past stared back at him, a long forgotten name from a long forgotten mission:

_Tony DiNardo_.

XOXOXOX

By the time the social worker arrived, Andi had returned from MTAC, angrily declaring that Eli David was a heartless bastard for not caring that Ziva, Tony, Rachel and Nathan were dead and that if she ever had the pleasure of meeting him she would gladly put a bullet in him, making Gibbs smile properly for the first time since hearing they were dead. He didn't doubt she would make good on her threat. Andi may be the newest member of "the family" as Abby called them, but she was already a firm part of it, and fiercely loyal to them. He wouldn't like to be Eli David if he ever met her.

"Agent Gibbs? I'm Mandy Peterson from social services," the petite brunette introduced herself. Gibbs nodded.  
"Please, sit down," he said, indicating to the chair he'd pulled round to the front of his desk.  
"Thank you," Mandy smiled. "As you're aware, this is about Sarah DiNozzo. Can I ask where she's staying currently?"  
"With me," he replied. Andi was reclined in her chair, staring at the ceiling, rubbing her neck, only half listening to the conversation.  
"I only ask because you are not family, so perhaps it would be better if she stayed with a member of social services until-"  
"No," Gibbs interrupted. "I've known Sarah since she was a few hours old. She's stayed with me for long periods of time before. Her parents trusted me with her. And they _are_ family."

"Well, in that case, are you planning on becoming her legal guardian?" Mandy asked.  
"If that's what I have to do to take care of her."  
"It's just.." She hesitated. "Well, you have quite a demanding job, and you live alone?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, perhaps she would be better with her family. Her grandfathers perhaps?"

Behind them Andi snorted at the suggestion. Gibbs smiled.  
"I don't think so," he replied.  
"But, how do you propose to give her the care she needs when you work such long hours?" Mandy asked. Andi's eyes flashed angrily.  
"I'm a single mom to a daughter not much older than Sarah and I manage perfectly fine," she snapped.

"In that case, would you like me to begin the paperwork for you to adopt Sarah?" Mandy asked, looking slightly unnerved by the daggers Andi was glaring at her.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Very well," she said, gathering her things. "I'll be in contact soon."

"Andi," Gibbs said once the social worker had left. "Do you know an Tony DiNardo?"  
"Never heard of him," she replied. "Why?"  
"Never mind."

XOXOXOX

"Abby..." Gibbs shook his head, as he spotted the forensic scientist sitting in her lab. Her normal music had been replaced with the same durge she'd played after Kate's death. Her face was streaked with tears and black eyeliner as she stared into space like he had been doing a few hours ago. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't stay at home Gibbs," she said, her voice choked with emotion. "it reminds me of him too much."

"I know Abs, I know," he whispered as she clung to him, using all his willpower to stop himself from crying.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Any theories on who the letter and phone call are from are welcome! My surprise will be revealed in the next chapter! Mwahahaha! Reviews make me smile.**

**Christina x  
**


	5. Time to Grieve

**Thanks for all the reviews so far and well done to vbias71 for guessing who was trying to contact Tony. **

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

Andi frowned as she entered the squad room. There was a woman sitting at Tony's desk, wearing a hat and dark sunglasses.  
"Can I help you?" Andi asked.  
"No," the woman replied. "I'm waiting for Agent Gibbs."  
"Okay," Andi said. "You sure I can't help?"  
"You can't."

Andi sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, checking her e-mails. She glanced over at the woman. She wore a navy blue jumper and jeans, and her posture indicate she was nervous but trying to hide it. But then, the sunglasses kind of hinted that. The woman noticed her.  
"You're profiling me," she said.  
"Maybe," Andi replied. "Or I could be looking past you to the window."  
"You're profiling me," the woman repeated.

The main elevator pinged and Gibbs walked towards the squad room.  
"Morning boss," Andi said. She noticed the woman sit up slightly. Gibbs nodded at Andi, ignoring the woman. "How's Sarah?"Andi asked.  
"She's gone back to school," he replied. "Abby in?"  
"I don't know, I haven't been down yet," she said. "Probably though. She practically sleeps here."  
"She shouldn't be doing this."  
"And you want to tell her that?" Andi said. "Cause I don't fancy it. She'll bite my head off."  
"Why don't you talk to her?"  
"I talk to her every day."  
"I mean about what she's going through," he said. "You're a single mom."  
"Yeah and I still wish I wasn't. I still wish Chris was here." Gibbs gave her a look. "Oh. I get it. I'll go see her." Andi started to walk towards the back elevator. "Oh, she wants to talk to you," she added, pointing to the woman and shrugging. "See you."

Gibbs looked at the woman. Even with the hat and sunglasses he would've recognised her. She stood up.  
"Hello Jethro," she said.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Finding out if what I suspected was true."  
"Is it?"  
"Yeah," she replied sadly, looking down at the desk beside her.  
"Conference room," he said.

She followed him to the main elevator, and waited until he flicked the emergency switch. They looked at each other. She took off her sunglasses, familiar green eyes meeting his. Gibbs reached out and pulled off her hat, letting red hair fall out.

"Jen," he said.  
"Hi," Jenny Shepard said softly.  
"You're supposed to be dead."  
"You don't seem surprised to see me though."  
"Figured the note came from you. Traced the number on the second cell as belonging to Tony DiNardo."  
"They're dead? Tony and Ziva?" Jenny asked. He nodded, not trusting his voice on that particular painful subject.  
"And their eldest daughter and son," he said. "And McGee." Jenny looked away as her eyes filled with tears. Gibbs reached out and put his arms around her. There would be time for explanations later, now was her time to grieve.

XOXOXOX

"Tony found me," Jenny explained. "He tracked me down. He always was stubborn as hell. Guess he learnt that from you. Anyway, about a year after I died, he found me. We stayed in contact, albeit sparingly. I knew he married Ziva, and they had children, but he was never a great correspondent. And not everything was legible." They smiled.

"Where do you live Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"At the moment, Canada," she replied. "I've been in lots of places. I heard two NCIS agents were killed, that was when I sent the note. Then I heard the director was dead too. I didn't want it to be true, so I risked calling. When you answered I pretty much knew it was true. I had to come and check though." They fell into silence. "Can I meet her?" Jenny asked. "Tony and Ziva's daughter?"

"Sure," Gibbs replied.

XOXOXOX

"Abby? You in?" Andi called. She found the forensic scientist sitting at her desk, staring blindly into space.  
"What do you want?" Abby asked quietly. Andi picked up two hair bands from the desk and began pulling Abby's hair up into pigtails.  
"To see you," she replied, tying the first pigtail.  
"Why?"  
"See how you're doing." Andi finished tying the second pigtail, and found a make up bag in one of the desk drawers. She sat on the edge of the desk and, taking her chin in her hand, she began drawing eyeliner onto Abby's eyelids.

"I'm fine," Abby replied.  
"You're a crap lier," Andi smiled, taking out the mascara wand.  
"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Andi said, searching for the black lipstick. "That you feel like shit, you miss him so much, you wish he was here and you feel like your heart's been torn into tiny pieces or been put through a shredder." She replaced the cap on the lipstick, then walked over to the CD player to switch it on. She jumped as music blasted through the speakers, before turning it down so they could hear themselves think. "Abs, at least you know McGee loved you. Chris left me. He's out there right now, living a life with someone else probably. I can tell you now, you're going to miss him everyday. But you have one thing I didn't have when Chris left."

"What's that?" Abby asked.  
"Gibbs," Andi smiled. "With him on your side, how can you loose?" Abby smiled, then stood up and hugged her.  
"Thanks Andi. Where is Gibbs?"

"There was some woman waiting for him," Andi explained. "It was weird. She'd on big sunglasses, hat covering all her hair. She's a red head."  
"How do you know?"  
"There was a hair on her jumper."  
"Might be an ex-wife."  
"Na, she didn't look mad at him. Remember the time Diane turned up?"

XOXOXOX

Gibbs drove Jenny home first, then went to pick up Sarah.  
"I hate school," she declared as they got out the car. Gibbs smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Just do," she replied.

"Sarah, there's someone here who wants to meet you," he said.  
"They're not going to take me away are they?" she asked worriedly.  
"No," he replied firmly. "No one is ever going to do that. No, she was friends with your mom and dad. Her name's Jenny."

Sarah eyed Jenny suspiciously, then deciding that she wasn't going to take her away from Gibbs, she relaxed. But she stayed at his side.

"Hi Sarah," Jenny smiled. "I'm Jenny."  
"You were friends with my mom and dad?" Sarah asked. Jenny nodded.  
"I worked with your mom in Cairo," she replied.  
"Can you tell me about it?" the little girl asked, perking up.  
"Sure," Jenny said. Sarah ran over and jumped up on the couch beside her, listening eagerly. Gibbs stood watching them for a moment, smiling, then moved quietly through to the kitchen to order take out.

Over the next few hours, Sarah became completely trusting of Jenny, warming to her as she told stories of Ziva in Cairo, and then of Tony and Ziva while Gibbs had been in Mexico after his coma. Gibbs stayed back, realising Sarah needed this time with Jenny. Because as much as he could give her and care for her, he could only be a dad to her, not a mom. He would never try to take the place of her father though. Sarah had a father and a dad in Tony, and a damn good one at that. For a moment the thought that Jenny could care for Sarah with him. Eventually though, he stepped in because it was getting late.

"Come on you," he said. "Bedtime."  
Sarah scowled a real Tony scowl. Jenny bit back a laugh. Gibbs had to force himself not to start smiling.  
"Come on," he repeated. "It's past your bedtime. Get going."  
"Will you come say goodnight to me?" Sarah asked Jenny.  
"Yes," Jenny replied.  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart."  
"Okay," Sarah said hopping off the couch. Gibbs and Jenny exchanged a smile before he followed Sarah upstairs.

"Night Sarah," Gibbs said, tucking her in. Sarah pulled the covers up under her chin, her soft toy frog, a gift from her dad, held tightly under her arm.  
"Night night Gibbs," she said, sounding sleepy now she was in bed. He lightly kissed her forehead.  
"Sleep tight," he whispered.  
"Can Jenny come up now?"  
"Sure. Night."  
"Night," she mumbled.

Jenny sat in the now silent living room, deep in thought. She had to admit, she did have an alterior motive for coming back. She'd missed him, so much. More than she would admit. Seeing him again brought all her old feelings flooding back. What was that old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder? Jenny smiled.

"_You missed him, didn't you?"_

"_Ziva..."_

_'It was Gibbs, the one you used to talk about in Cairo."_

"_Ziva!" she exclaimed._

"_You know what they say Jenny, abstinence makes the heart grow fonder."_

"_Absence Ziva, not abstinence," she laughed._

"Jen? Sarah wants you to go say goodnight."  
"Okay," she said, leaving the couch and following Gibbs upstairs to the spare room which she saw was now beginning to be filled with Sarah's things.  
"Hi Jenny," Sarah said sleepily.  
"Hey," Jenny whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ready for bed?" Sarah nodded, her eyelids dipping."Okay, goodnight," she whispered.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"Yes. I'm not going anywhere soon."  
"Okay. Night night," Sarah mumbled. On impulse Jenny leant down and kissed the little girl's hair.  
"Goodnight," she whispered, moving quietly to the door where Gibbs waited. He closed the door behind her, after glancing to make sure Sarah was okay. Then he indicated with his head for her to follow him downstairs.

"She's a beautiful child," Jenny said as the returned to the living room.  
"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "D'you want a drink?"  
"Sure."

He handed her a glass of bourbon and sat down beside her.  
"How's she taking everything?" Jenny asked, taking a sip.  
"Good, considering," he replied. "Sarah and Tony were close."  
"I guessed," she smiled. "She's very like him."  
"Another mini-DiNozzo," he said. "What am I letting myself in for?"  
"Are you going to adopt her?"  
"I have to, if I want to look after her."  
"You'll do an amazing job Jethro," she said reaching out and taking his hand. "Sarah couldn't wish for anyone else to do it. There's no one who could do it better than you."  
"Thanks Jen," he smiled.

"How's Abby?" she asked.  
"I think she's staying at Andi's tonight," Gibbs replied. "It'll do her good. If she's crying all the time, Rosie'll want to know why so she'll have to act normal for her. Rosie's Andi's daughter."  
"When's her baby due?"  
"Four months."

Jenny suddenly realised her hand was still on his. Gibbs seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. Their eyes locked.  
"What are you going to do now Jen?" he asked quietly.  
"I don't know," she whispered. He took her glass and put it on the table. Then he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**I know, I'm evil leaving you like that! Anyway, now I've taken in another of the "real" characters so it's hopefully not quite as dark. Although, I can never resist a bit of drama... As you may have guessed there will be JIBBS in this now, because I love it so much. Reviews make me happy!**

**Christina x  
**


	6. A Scream in the Night

"I missed you Jen, I really, really missed you," he whispered.  
"Me too," Jenny replied between kisses. "I thought about you every day."  
"I'm glad you're here," Gibbs said, when they broke apart eventually. "I miss them. I miss them all so much."

Jenny had only ever seen him cry once, after he woke up from his coma when he told her he wanted Kelly. But she knew that since the accident, he would be the one who had been staying strong for Sarah and Abby, and that he hadn't had time to grieve for the agents who were family to him.

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I miss them too."

XOXOXOX

They were asleep when it happened. Because Jenny had left in such a hurry, she hadn't packed anything, so she borrowed one of Gibbs' t-shirts to sleep in. They were both sound asleep, for Gibbs it was the first time he'd slept properly since hearing about the accident, when the scream cut through the silence. Immediately both of them were awake, investigators instincts taking over.  
"Sarah," Gibbs said quietly, rushing through to the spare room, Jenny right behind him.

Sarah was sitting upright, clutching at her frog, crying her eyes out.  
"Sarah, Sarah it's okay," Gibbs said, crouching down in front of her. He tried to put his arms around her but she pulled away.  
"I want mom and daddy!" she sobbed. "I want my mom and my dad!"  
"Sarah," he said, trying again but still she pulled away. He looked at Jenny. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sarah, Sarah, ze be'seder," she said soothingly, reaching out and pulling the girl onto her knee. "Shhh, ze be'seder tateleh." Jenny rubbed her hand up and down Sarah's back, repeating the Hebrew words over and over until her cries quietened.  
"Maybe we should call Ducky," Gibbs mouthed over Sarah's head. Jenny nodded. She'd been thinking the same thing. If Sarah wasn't okay, she wanted to know. Although she'd only met her today, she didn't want any harm coming to Tony and Ziva's daughter.

Gibbs left Jenny holding Sarah, and went downstairs. He switched on the coffee maker then picked up the phone and called Ducky.

XOXOXOX

"Jethro. What can I do for you at this time of the night?" Ducky said less than an hour later when he arrived. "I haven't had to pay a visit this late since your dear ex-wife attacked you with a golf club."  
"Thanks for coming Duck, sorry for calling you so late," Gibbs smiled, unconsciously rubbing his head when Ducky mentioned the golf club. "It's about Sarah."  
"Is she alright?"  
"I don't know. She woke us up screaming and she was practically inconsolable. But there's something I need to tell you first."  
"Ahh," Ducky smiled. "I did pick up on your use of the word 'us'."  
"It's Jenny. She's alive. And she's here."  
"Good God," Ducky whispered, his face paling with shock.  
"Tony knew. He found her," Gibbs explained. "And she's come back. Good job she did too. The only thing that calmed Sarah down was Jen talking in Hebrew. Sarah kept saying she wanted her mom and dad. I'll go get her."

Gibbs returned to Sarah's room where Jenny was still holding Sarah, rubbing her back, although she'd stopped talking now. Sarah had stopped crying but she looked ready to start again at any point. Jenny noticed him and met his eyes, understanding that Ducky was here. She stood up, still holding Sarah and followed him downstairs.  
"Hello Ducky," she said softly when they entered the living room.  
"Jennifer. My dear. You look... Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you," he said, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Ducky!" Sarah called quietly, removing her face from Jenny's shoulder and turning to look at him.  
"Hello my dear," Ducky said, returning to his usual bright tone. "What's the matter with you then?"

Jenny and Gibbs left Ducky and Sarah sitting in the living room, talking together quietly and moved to the kitchen. He handed her a mug of coffee wordlessly. Jenny took it, smiling her thanks, before moving to the door so she could watch Sarah. Gibbs took his own mug then put his arm around Jenny's shoulders. She tucked her head under his chin.

"You're worried about her?" he said softly.  
"I don't want anything to happen to her," she replied. "I feel I owe it to Tony, and to Ziva."  
"Stay," he said. Jenny looked up at him, frowning. "Stay and help me look after her."  
"Jethro, I'm supposed to be dead," she reminded him. "And there's other things too."  
"Jen, I lost you once, I can't loose you again. Not now, not after Tony and Ziva and McGee."

Jenny didn't know what to say. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him and Sarah, but the whole world thought she was dead. How could she explain what she'd done? But then she looked at Sarah again and saw Tony and Ziva standing there and she knew she couldn't just walk away as though nothing had happened. Everything had changed dramatically. She was needed here. She wanted to be here. She was wanted here. Maybe it wasn't so hard.

Ducky and Sarah's conversation seemed to have come to a close. Ducky glanced up and Jenny and Gibbs, then Sarah turned and spotted them.  
"Gibbs," she said holding out her arms. He left Jenny and crossed the room to pick her up.  
"Hey," he replied. "Ready to go back to bed?"  
"Yeah," Sarah nodded, leaning her head against his chest, her eyes already beginning to dip closed.  
"Come on then," he said, carrying her upstairs, leaving Ducky and Jenny alone.

"Is she okay?" Jenny asked, once she was sure Gibbs was upstairs.  
"She just misses them," Ducky replied.  
"She's not the only one."  
"Yes. Although if there was one good thing to come out of all this, it's seeing you again Jennifer. I always thought there was something funny about her. She just didn't seem like you."

Jenny laughed, realising he was talking about the body he had performed her autopsy on. She crossed the room and hugged him.  
"It's good to see you Ducky," she said.  
"What are you going to do now?" he asked.  
"I'm staying here for the moment, Jethro and Sarah need me here."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck as he took her upstairs. He was glad she seemed calmer now, but she still wasn't her usual self.  
"Can I stay with you and Jenny?" she asked.  
"Okay," he replied. He tucked her into the middle of the double bed, lying down beside her as he waited for Jenny to come upstairs.

Jenny smiled at the sight of the two of them waiting for her.  
"Hey," she said, climbing into bed. "Better now?"  
"Uh huh," Sarah nodded.  
"Good," Jenny replied.  
"Can I have a story?" Sarah asked.  
"A real one?" Gibbs said.  
"No," Sarah replied quickly.  
"What's this guy's name?" Jenny asked, pointing to the frog tucked under Sarah's arm.  
"Tonyfrog," the girl replied.  
"Would you like a story about Tonyfrog?" she asked. Sarah nodded. "Okay."

Gibbs smiled as he listened to Jenny talk in a quiet voice, pulling a story about the toy frog out of thin air. He quickly caught on, understanding that she was actually telling Sarah a story about Tony and Ziva. Soon, Sarah's eyelids drifted shut and she fell asleep. Gibbs carefully leant across and kissed Jenny.

"I love you," he whispered.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Abby will find out Jenny's alive in the next chapter! What do you think? I love reviews.**

**Christina x  
**


	7. Moving In and Moving On

**This is pretty short. Sorry about that! Reviews help me through having the cold, and the fact it's freezing outside! :)  
**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jenny asked. Thankfully, Sarah seemed to have forgotten last night completely. She just hoped Sarah wouldn't suggest something which involved leaving the house. The little girl considered her answer carefully, twisting one of Tonyfrog's legs in her hand.  
"Can we make cookies?" she asked.  
"Well, if Gibbs has been shopping since the last time I was here, I think we can manage that," Jenny smiled. She hunted through the kitchen cupboards to find the necessary ingredients, hoping they would all be in date. She grimaced on finding a jar in the spice rack dated June 1995. Thankfully though, she managed to find everything needed for cookies, and it was all in date.

Half an hour, lots of laughter and a very messy kitchen later and the cookies were in the oven.  
"You have flour in your hair," Jenny laughed, pulling a large clump of flour from Sarah's brown hair.  
"So do you," Sarah replied, pointing.  
"Come on, there's time for you to have a bath before the cookies are ready," Jenny said. Sarah looked mutinous, and just like her dad at the same time. "If you don't have a bath, all the cookies will go to Tonyfrog," Jenny warned.  
"Okay..." Sarah replied reluctantly.

When they came back downstairs, the whole kitchen smelt of the cookies. The back ones were a bit black, but Jenny quickly removed them before Sarah noticed.  
"Well? Any good?" she asked. Sarah nodded, her mouth full.  
"Magic," she replied. "Just like Rachel's."

They heard a car pull up outside and Sarah's face lit up. Gibbs hadn't told her where he was going that morning, saying it was a surprise and she was desperate to know where he'd been. Just like her father she had to know everything as Jenny had already discovered. Sarah always seemed to have a question. The reason Gibbs hadn't told Sarah where he was going was because he was going to Tony and Ziva's to pick up most of Sarah's stuff. He hadn't told her in case she wanted to come, and they wanted to avoid a repeat of last night.  
"Is Gibbs back?" she asked excitedly.  
"Let's go see," Jenny said. Sarah bounced off the chair and ran through to the front door.  
"Gibbs!" she shouted.  
"Hey," he grinned over the box he was carrying. "What do you keep in here? Bricks?"  
"My Barbie box!"  
"Getting old?" Jenny teased him. "You used to be able to carry a lot more than that."  
"I still can," he replied.  
"Boss move your backside, this box of books is killing my back," the blonde woman who Jenny recognised from the office the day before. "I noticed you took the lighter box."

Gibbs and Andi carried their boxes upstairs followed by an increasingly hyper Sarah. Jenny noticed a car drawing up behind the MCRT truck which Gibbs had borrowed. She recognised that red and black car. Abby. Moments later and she was engulfed by the biggest hug she'd ever gotten from Abby, and for Abby that was a big hug.  
"Hi Abs," she said quietly, feeling tears pick at her eyes. When Abby eventually pulled back, she saw the Goth's eyes were also filled with tears. "I'm so sorry about McGee," she said, squeezing Abby's arm. Abby tried to speak, but was too choked with emotion. Jenny hugged her as she began to cry.  
"Why are you crying?" Sarah asked from behind them. Abby wiped her eyes.  
"Happy tears Sarah, remember I told you about them?" she said.  
"Uh huh," Sarah nodded. "When can I see Jethro?"  
"Abby, you really need to change that dog's name," Gibbs said, moving round her and Sarah to go out to the truck again.  
"I think it suits him," Andi chipped in. Gibbs paused, waited until she drew level with him, then slapped the back of her head.

Abby and Sarah moved through to the living room in full conversation, neither drawing any breath it seemed. Jenny stood in the door, watching as Gibbs and Andi pulled out a large object covered with a sheet.  
"Need a hand?" she called.  
"We'll manage," Gibbs replied. It was Andi's turn to look mutinous.

XOXOXOX

Jenny looked around the room which was now littered with boxes. Sarah was unpacking her Barbies. Jenny smiled softly at her complete concentration in her task. The large object Gibbs and Andi had been struggling with was still covered by the sheet. Jenny had heard a few muffled swear words from Andi as they'd dragged it upstairs, most of them directed at her boss.

"What's this?" she asked Sarah.  
"That's Conker," she replied. Jenny pulled off the sheet and for a moment she was lost or words. Conker was a rocking horse, not just any rocking horse, but a beautiful dark brown varnished wooden rocking horse, with a soft black leather saddle and bridle and a black mane and tail. She ran her hand down the smooth wood of his neck. Sarah left her Barbie's and stood next to her.

"Gibbs made him for Rachel and Nathan, well more Rachel, and then when she grew up he became mine," she explained. Jenny walked around the rocking horse silently, taking in every aspect of it. It really was beautiful. She ran her hand along the body as she walked around it, up the neck and resting on the ears. She looked up and saw Gibbs leaning against the doorframe, watching them. Their eyes met and they smiled.


End file.
